


Ночная охота

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Фэнтези [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: В любом большом городе всегда заводятся крысы, тараканы и... вампиры.Анна - дампир и охотница на вампиров с очень непростой историей, и ее путь - это не только стремление сделать мир немножко лучше, но и попытка обрести свободу от Жажды.





	Ночная охота

Полная луна висела низко, и ее сверлящий взгляд не давал покоя. Анна погладила плотные звенья ожерелья, и прикосновение к прохладному серебру немного успокоило. По крайней мере она хотя бы почувствует, если начнет терять над собой власть. А до этого было недалеко… Жажда всегда была где-то рядом. Всегда. Ее сосущее присутствие Анна ощущала возле сердца и в горле, и как-то привыкла… только в полнолуние терпеть было очень непросто. Иногда даже вовсе невыносимо. И тогда Анна уходила убивать. А в этот город она приехала именно для того, чтобы убивать. Сегодня она собиралась начать. С мелочи, с младших миньонов. Чтобы те, кто сидят в центре паутины, поняли: конец близок. Анна полистала каталог злачных мест этого города. Вампиры любят ночной шоу-бизнес. И ничего удивительного, это ведь очень удобно. И под покровом ночи так легко спрятать следы своей… жизнедеятельности. Этот город не был исключением. Вообще в любом большом городе рано или поздно заводятся вампиры. Если они сидят тихо и не наглеют, то один-два клана могут кормиться на одной территории очень, очень долго, не привлекая внимания. Пока не явится тот, кому это не по нраву. Анна снова перелистнула каталог, задумчиво разглядывая рекламы. Какое место выбрать? Зависело от того, чего она хотела. Если просто заглушить зов луны, утолить жажду крови – подойдет клуб средней руки, где много народу, все пьяны или под веществами, и никто ничего не заметит. Если заявить о себе, поставить местный клан перед фактом своего появления – нужен клуб элитный, дорогой. Она уже облюбовала два места, и теперь только колебалась – развлечься по-тихому или со спецэффектами, как взгляд ее упал на лежащую на столе бесплатную газетку с объявлениями. Одно из объявлений изображало комического комара, пронзенного колом, и гласило: «Профессиональный дезинсектор объявляет о вакансии помощника. Вы хотите уничтожать комаров, блох, клопов и других паразитов? Тогда это место ждет вас!». И телефон. Анна хмыкнула – этакий безыскусный эвфемизм использовался уже много-много десятков лет, и до сих пор работал. Она дотянулась до телефона и набрала номер. *** Отец Лаврентий встал, потянулся, хрустнув суставами. Колени ныли, напоминая о том, что им, вообще-то, не по нраву такие издевательства. Лаврентий растер их, размял ноги. «Старею, что ли…» - подумал он и вздохнул. Сорок лет – разве ж это возраст. Он аккуратно сложил облачение в чемоданчик, сложил и антиминс, завернув его в шелковый платок. Закрыл чемоданчик ключиком, который привесил на цепочку у креста. Взял бутыль с освященной водой и принялся разливать в баллончики для водяного пистолета. В дверь постучали. Лаврентий аккуратно поставил воду на столик и пошел открывать, прихватив на всякий случай лом. ― Кто там? – поинтересовался он, поудобнее перехватив лом. Из-за двери ответили: ― Я звонил. По поводу вакансии. Священник открыл дверь. Там обнаружился невысокий тощий паренек с большим рюкзаком, одетый в потертый камуфляж. ― Заходи, ― Лаврентий посторонился, не выпуская, однако, лома. Гость скосил на него глаза, хмыкнул. ― Первый раз вижу такое… был у меня знакомый охотник, так он с разводным ключом ходил… Паренек зашел в квартиру, и Лаврентий закрыл дверь. Вынул из кармана маленькую пшикалку из-под лекарств: ― Ты уж извини, надо проверить, - и пшикнул в лицо гостю. Тот только моргнул, а священник вздохнул с облегчением. ― Отец Лаврентий. А тебя как величать? ― Тарас я. А ты че, правда натуральный поп? – удивился гость, скидывая рюкзак. ― Везуха. Можно не париться на тему святой воды. И прочего. Лом, надо думать, тоже освящен? ― А как же, ― Лаврентий любовно погладил лом, подозрительно ярко блестящий гранями. ― У меня всё освящено. А ты чем дезинсекцию проводишь? Парень вынул из рюкзака чемоданчик и раскрыл его. Священник уважительно присвистнул: ―Стрелок, стало быть. Пули серебришь или освящаешь? ― Серебрю больше, ― Тарас закрыл чемоданчик. ― С освящением туго. Далеко не каждому попу объяснишь, для чего пули освящать… так что, может, поможешь? Я так понимаю, в этом городе работы у нас будет много. Лаврентий кивнул. И в дверь опять постучали. Он снова прихватил лом и подошел к двери. Тарас выдернул из-за пазухи «глок» и снял предохранитель. ― Помощник дезинсектора требуется? – спросил из-за двери женский голос. Священник распахнул дверь. На пороге стояла высокая женщина в белом худи с кошачьими ушками на капюшоне, в белых обтягивающих брючках и с длинным футляром на ремне за плечами. Из-под капюшона на грудь спускалась длинная белая коса. ― Вечер добрый, господа, ― улыбнулась она, блеснув из темноты капюшона глазами. Тарас вскинул руку с пистолетом, поп замахнулся ломом – у гостьи были весьма заметные клыки. Она не шевельнулась, только сказала: ― тихо, тихо. Давайте вы сначала проверите, а? Тарас, не сводя с нее глаз, ответил: ― Не двигайся. Я всё равно успею. Отче, а пшикните на нее. Лаврентий послушно пшикнул. Гостья усмехнулась, откинула капюшон: ― Ну? Прахом не рассыпалась, пузырями не пошла. Можно, я всё-таки войду? Кстати, меня зовут Анна. *** Через полчаса все трое сидели в комнатушке на подушках, брошенных на пол (никакой мебели, кроме низкого столика и этих подушек, да матраса в углу, тут не было). Анна двумя руками держала большую кружку и блаженно жмурилась, вдыхая аромат хорошего чая. Тарас меланхолично размешивал кофе. Лаврентий тоже смаковал чай. ― Ну, давайте, что ли, поконкретнее, - предложил Тарас. ― Вот вы, отче, рекламу дали… в традиционной для охотников форме. Стало быть, вам нужна помощь. То есть у вас вполне определенная цель? Кто? Священник неторопливо отпил чая, закинул в рот кусочек рафинада и пережевал с хрустом. ― Вольдемару хочу насолить. Тарас присвистнул: ― Не мелочитесь. Личное или просто дело принципа? ― И то и то. Но главным образом – хотя бы выполоть здешнюю кровососню. Слишком уж расплодились и обнаглели. ― Поп без прихода, ― проронила Анна. ― Почему вы избрали такой странный путь служения? ― Потому что мой приход был уничтожен птенцами Вольдемара, ― Лаврентий отставил чашку и принялся протирать платочком свой лом. ― Я был сельским попом, меня всё устраивало. Пока не приехал в мое село выкормыш Вольдемара и не поохотился. Меня не было тогда дома… да и что б я сам тогда сделал… не умел толком ничего… ― Это да. Божье слово – это хорошо, но слово Божье, подкрепленное ломом – доходчивее, ― Тарас пощупал пистолет в кобуре под мышкой. ― Понятно. И сколько лет вы уже… несете кровососам слово Божие? ― Пятнадцать, ― Лаврентий снова глотнул чаю. ― А что мне еще делать… не могу сидеть на месте… А ты? ― Я… так… Обычная для нашего брата история, ― Тарас уставился в чашку. ― Вампиры убили мою семью. Нечего тут рассказывать. Кроме того, что я потомственный охотник. Может быть, в том и дело. А ты? Я, кажется, слыхал о тебе, ― повернулся он к Анне. Та пожала плечами: ― Что именно? ― Сказки всякие. Типа ты можешь биться с кровососами на равных. И что ты сама вампир. ― Первое правда. Второе – не совсем, ― она допила чай, но держала чашку в руках, вбирая остатки тепла. Давно ей не приходилось ни с кем откровенничать. Сколько? Тридцать лет? Сорок? ― Я дампир, ― а вот в этом она вообще никому не признавалась никогда. Лаврентий и Тарас переглянулись. ― Дампир… ― священник внимательней вгляделся в нее. ― Такая редкость. И как… это вышло? ― Обыкновенно. Как это и бывает. Незаконченная инициация, ― Анна наконец отставила чашку. Погладила свое ожерелье. ― Я испила крови вампира, но не умерла… не позволила ему завершить ритуал. Жаль, не убила тогда… но хоть сбежать успела. Заснула… а когда проснулась, стала другой. И мир стал для меня другим. А жизнь превратилась в вечную охоту на кровососов… и вечное бегство от жажды. Она замолчала, положив руку на ожерелье. ― Жажды… крови? – осторожно спросил священник. Анна кивнула. ― Если я поддамся ей, то стану вампиром. И это серебро… ― она щелкнула по ожерелью ногтем – гарантирует, что стану ненадолго. По крайней мере я надеюсь, что освященное серебро сожжет меня прежде, чем я успею его снять. А снять его непросто – оно запаяно прямо на мне. ― Сурово, – одобрительно оценил Тарас. ― Почему вы приняли предложение святого отца? Вы и сами, как я понимаю, неплохо справляетесь. ― Потому что люди, желающие проредить клан Вольдемара, заслуживают уважения и моей помощи. Только… я предлагаю вам не мелочиться и уничтожить самого грандмастера. Подумайте. Это рискованно и очень сложно. ― Не то слово, что рискованно и сложно, – кивнул Тарас. – Я бы даже сказал – почти невыполнимо. Однако вот святой отец тоже того же хочет. Священник кивнул. Анна тихо сказала: ― Я осознаю, насколько велик риск. Но… меня в этот город привела та же цель. И я не остановлюсь, пока не уничтожу Вольдемара. Признаться, я сама хотела дать охотничье объявление, но отец Лаврентий успел раньше. ― А ваши причины каковы? – спросил священник. ― Тоже месть? Или долг охотника? Или желание погасить жажду? Анна молчала. Тарас разглядывал ее, скользя взглядом по ожерелью, по белым волосам… странный взгляд. Смесь мужского, исследовательского и… профессионального интересов. Взгляд стрелка и охотника. Она улыбнулась уголками губ: ― Желание завершить кое-что, тянущееся уже пятьдесят лет. Отче, – обратилась она к священнику. – Считайте, что это исповедь. В каком-то смысле. Священник кинул взгляд на Тараса, но Анна покачала головой: ― Пусть тоже слышит. Я… мне семьдесят девять лет. Дампиры стареют очень медленно, а я… каюсь, было время, когда я гасила жажду вампирской кровью. Это помогало, но ненадолго, и в следующий раз было хуже. Что-то, похожее на наркоманию. Сорок лет назад я надела это ожерелье. И теперь кровь вампиров мне просто не полезет в горло. В буквальном смысле. А что касается моих личных причин… всё просто. Вольдемар – мой отец. Тарас и священник переглянулись. И Лаврентий осторожно спросил: ― В смысле… это он пытался вас инициировать? ― И в этом тоже. Я долго не подозревала, что мой отец – вампир. Как-то он ухитрился скрыть от меня свою инициацию. Как я сейчас понимаю, он стал вампиром, когда мне было лет двенадцать. И сначала он пытался бороться с жаждой и желанием меня инициировать. Но потом… всё-таки не выдержал. Ему так хотелось иметь настоящую наследницу – не только по крови инициации, но и по крови рождения. Ведь уже тогда он сумел стать грандмастером… не здесь, в другом городе и в другой стране. Но не получилось, я вырвалась и сбежала. Пряталась… очень долго. Боялась. Он искал меня, хотел довершить начатое. Потом перестал – может, решил, что я уже умерла. Я постаралась убедить его в этом. Но свободной я так и не стала. Я боюсь, что он рано или поздно узнает, что я жива, и захочет закончить инициацию. Собственно, вот моя причина. Не месть, но желание обрести свободу. Лаврентий встал, забрал у нее чашку. Налил еще чаю, налил кофе Тарасу. Вручил им чашки, сел на свое место и только тогда сказал: ― С одной стороны, родителей нужно чтить. С другой стороны – ваш отец уже мертв. То, что заняло его тело – демон. Бес. И упокоить это несчастное тело, изгнав из него беса – и значит почтить вашего отца. К тому же уничтожение Вольдемара – безусловно благо для людей. Так что я полностью вас поддерживаю. Тарас отпил горячего кофе и добавил: ― Чем больше кровососов развеется прахом, тем чище станет мир. ― Это верно. К тому же есть еще кое-что. Может быть, вы этого не знаете, но Вольдемар в этом городе один грандмастер, и все вампиры – его птенцы. Он… сумел подчинить себе их волю так, что никто из них не способен размножаться. И магией крови он завязал на себя их не-жизни. Если убить Вольдемара, сгинут все его птенцы, – добавил Лаврентий. Анна сверкнула глазами, улыбнулась широко, обнажив клыки: ―О. Это прекрасно!!! Правда, есть одна небольшая проблема… сам Вольдемар. Он нигде и никогда не ходит один, он вообще редко покидает логово. Штурмовать логово – самоубийство, даже днем. У него полно охранников из людей. А вот если выманить его куда-нибудь, где он просто вынужден будет обойтись небольшим числом вампирской охраны… у нас будет шанс. ― А это я беру на себя, – усмехнулся Тарас. ― Я, в общем-то, приехал сюда не просто поохотиться. Меня позвали на помощь. Я помог. И кое-кто мне теперь очень обязан. ― А подробнее? – сощурился Лаврентий. Тарас покачал головой: ― Пока нет. Сначала я пообщаюсь кое с кем. ― В любом случае, нам нужно такое место, где нам не помешают люди, ― Анна в упор глянула на Тараса. ― И где можно без опаски устроить стрельбу. Вы ведь стрелок. И это хорошо. Отвлечете охрану Вольдемара. А я доберусь до него сама. Всё равно у вас обоих против грандмастера немного шансов. *** Тарас для важного разговора выбрал то зыбкое время, когда день уже закончился, но вечер еще не начался. Приехал в пригородный пансионат с незатейливым названием «Лесная сказка» как раз к закату. «Лесная сказка» россыпью деревянных домиков в этностиле расположилась на берегу неширокой речки, в сосновом лесу. Здесь можно было неплохо и недорого отдохнуть от городской суеты, подышать свежим лесным воздухом, пройти курс водолечения или расслабиться в классической бане на берегу запруды, а то и просто побыть на природе. Ворота Тарасу открыла сама хозяйка – невысокого роста женщина средних лет с длинными светлыми косами. ― Рада видеть тебя, ― улыбнувшись, сказала она. ― Что привело к нам? ― Я помог твоей общине, ― ответил Тарас. Она нахмурилась, и он поспешил добавить: ― Но это было только временное устранение проблемы. Теперь у меня есть шанс решить вашу проблему… кардинально. Но потребуется твоя помощь. Женщина изогнула красивую темную бровь, качнула головой: ― Вот как… это звучит очень соблазнительно. Ну что ж, проходи, поговорим. *** Ее маленький коттеджик прятался в самой гуще сосновой рощи. Внутри было… волшебно. Впрочем, ничего удивительного – полуфэйри всегда старались обустроить своё жилье так, чтоб хоть немного приблизить его к тому, что видели в Стране Холмов. Дубравка, хозяйка «Лесной сказки» была дочерью людской женщины и эльфа, с двенадцати лет жила на два мира… и здесь, в ее пансионате, находили отдохновение не только простые люди, но и подобные ей полукровки, да и природные русалки, лешие, гномы, мавки, привыкшие жить среди людей, или изгнанные из Страны Холмов, тоже часто приезжали сюда – побыть среди своих. Дубравка усадила гостя за стол, налила травяного чаю, пододвинула к нему корзинку свежей выпечки: ― Угощайся. ― Спасибо. Тарас отпил чаю, отщипнул кусочек булочки. Приличия были соблюдены, теперь можно было и о деле поговорить. ― Я раньше был один. Но теперь у меня появились товарищи. И мы можем избавить вас от Вольдемара и его кровососов. От всех. Навсегда. ― Весь клан отправить к властителю тьмы? – Дубравка недоверчиво усмехнулась, хотя ее эльфье чутье говорило: гость верит в то, что говорит. Впрочем, верить он может во что угодно, а вот сможет ли он сделать то, о чем говорит… другой вопрос. ― Да, весь клан. ― А в чем должна заключаться наша помощь? Мы не воины, да и просить помощи у нашего народа из Холмов мы не можем. Они не вмешиваются в такие дела, если не нарушено Равновесие. ― Воевать будем мы. А тебе… тебе придется немного соврать. Сообщи Вольдемару, что вы, несмотря на то, что уничтожили его смотрящего, все же хотите заключить с ним договор. Ну, не знаю… придумай, что ему соврать, чтоб поверил… скажи, например, что бандюки вам стали досаждать и вы решили, что Вольдемар – меньшее из зол. Вам виднее. Мне всё равно, что ты ему скажешь, лишь бы ты его выманила. Он должен покинуть логово и поехать сюда, чтоб заключить договор лично. Дубравка ужаснулась: ― Ты хочешь убивать его здесь? Осквернить его прахом этот чистый клочок земли? ― Нет. Если у нас всё получится, он просто сюда не доедет. А если приедет – что ж, это значит, что мы потерпели поражение, ― Тарас посмотрел прямо в ее зеленые нелюдские глаза (наедине со знающими полуфэйри и фэйри не считали нужным маскироваться). Дубравка помолчала, потом кивнула: ― Хорошо. Я согласна. Но… наше соглашение должно быть подкреплено чем-то существенным. Ты же понимаешь, я тебе верю, но община… потребует гарантий. Он ответил не сразу – вопрос действительно серьезный. ― Ты же знаешь, я не обману. Но я сказал правду: если у нас не выйдет, значит, мы будем мертвы. Мы, охотники, всегда ходим по краю, всегда готовы умереть. И такими обещаниями не разбрасываемся. ― Я знаю. Но я ведь говорю не только за себя. Мне нужен залог, который я смогу предъявить общине. ― И что они захотят? Душу? ― мрачно усмехнулся Тарас. ― Это вряд ли. Моя душа давно принадлежит Тому, Кто сильнее всех. А больше у меня ничего ценного для ши нет. Только моя кровь, но ты и так на нее имеешь право. Она окинула его очень пристальным, очень нелюдским взглядом. Кивнула: ― Что ж, придется рискнуть… Я поручусь за тебя собой. Но это будет очень дорого стоить, если ты потерпишь неудачу… *** Дубравка сделала, как обещала. Через несколько дней Тарас получил от нее звонок. Она была кратка: ― Завтра на закате собирается быть у нас. Помни, ты обещал, что он не доедет. ― Спасибо. Обещал. Сделаю что в моих силах, – ответил Тарас, отключился. И сказал остальным: ― Не знаю, как вы, а у меня теперь только два пути – или уделать Вольдемара, или сгинуть. Фэйри иначе в покое не оставят. Анна удивилась: ― Ты сумел подписать на это дело местных фэйри? ― Ну… здешняя община мне немножко обязана. Недавно я помог им избавиться от одного из Вольдемаровых миньонов. Кровосос преследовал приемную дочь общины. Они не сумели справиться с ним сами… ― Или не захотели нарушать Равновесие, – отец Лаврентий вздохнул. – Тяжело с этими фэйри… А главное, они сами себе проблемы создают. Наверняка тот кровосос имел с их точки зрения на свою жертву какие-то права… ― Угу, – кивнул Тарас. ― Формально – да. Эта глупышка дала ему неосторожное обещание. По законам Холмов он имел право на ее кровь. Поэтому сами фэйри не могли ничего сделать, пришлось звать охотника. Ну а теперь я в качестве платы за услугу потребовал помощи. Завтра Вольдемар со свитой поедет к фэйри в «Лесную сказку» - принимать вассальную присягу. Анна развернула на кухонном столе карту города и окрестностей: ― Где эта «Лесная сказка»? Тарас ткнул в зеленую зону в пригороде, вывалил на стол еще пачку фотографий: ― Вот тут. Удобное местечко, на отшибе, природа красивая… река, лес. А главное – для нас – дорога туда одна, вот она. И, что особенно хорошо, вот в этом месте она прорезана в холме, и ее пересекает железнодорожный мост. Ветка давно заброшена, мы можем на том мосту их и дождаться. Там еще очень удобные откосы по сторонам, с пилонами, милое дело… Все равно другой подходящей точки у нас нет. Анна перебрала фотографии переезда. Сложила их веером на карте. ― Вольдемар любит пышность. И он к тому же трясется за свою шкуру. С ним будет не меньше десятка лучших бойцов-вампиров. Возможно, будут и люди, на которых ни святое слово, ни святая вода не подействуют. Лаврентий почесал бороду, пригладил ее. Вздохнул. ― Если люди – плохо. Я не могу убивать людей. Тарас понимающе сказал: ― Людей беру на себя. Только как их вычислить? ― Это мне предоставь, ― Анна оскалила клыки. – Я почую. И тогда мы с Тарасом их постараемся положить в первую очередь. А вам, святой отец, достанутся кровососы. Продержаться сможете хотя бы минуты две-три? Священник развел руками: ― Куда деваться-то. Постараюсь. А кто займется Вольдемаром? ― Хотела бы я лично, ― Анна скривилась. ― Но если вдруг меня успеют убить раньше, придется дело довершать вам. И еще… если… если вдруг он сумеет захватить мою волю и… словом, при малейшем подозрении, что ему удалось меня подчинить, пристрелите меня. В голову. Разрывные у тебя есть? – обратилась она к Тарасу. Тот посмотрел на нее как на сумасшедшую. ― Есть, конечно, но зачем такие крайности… ― Затем, что я не хочу стать вампиром, ― отрезала Анна. ― Всё. Подготовка на вас, а мне надо выспаться. День меня давит… я должна быть бодрой и сильной. *** Она проснулась за полтора часа до заката. Самое время собираться. Но сначала надо было сделать выбор – белое или черное. Белое она любила. Цвет чистоты, которой она была уже давно лишена. Цвет праздника и света. И если уж побеждать – или умирать – то в белом. Так она считала. Но… сегодня слишком много стояло на кону. В белом ее почти сразу заметит охрана Вольдемара, как только она попытается приблизиться, чтобы понять, кого он взял с собой… Черное менее приметно. Анна выбрала белое. Расплела косу, расчесала длинные белые волосы. Надела белые перчатки и длинный белый плащ. Мрачно усмехнулась своему отражению в зеркале: ― Ты сумасшедшая самоубийца, – сказала себе. И вышла из квартиры. До машины, оставленной в переулке недалеко от «Виллы Аркадия», как обозвал свое логово Вольдемар, она дошла пешком. Нахально прошла мимо парадного въезда во двор этой «виллы», в который раз подивившись убогости вкуса своего папаши. При жизни он не был любителем кладбищенского шика. Может, просто стал следовать устоявшимся представлениям о том, каким должен быть уважающий себя глава вампирского клана? Анна окинула взглядом черный гранит фасада, алые занавеси, видневшиеся в окнах. Похожие на гробы цветники у входа. Погребального вида урны из черного мрамора с позолотой, высящиеся над фронтоном. Нет, все же, какая пошлость… Вольдемар уже собирался – по крайней мере у парадного стоял черный лимузин, а чуть поодаль виднелись два джипа-«мерседеса» и штук пять мотоциклистов. Анна свернула в свой переулок, села в машину – неприметный серый «ланос», каких в этом городе десятки тысяч. Подождала, пока мимо нее проедет кортеж Вольдемара. Достала телефон: ― Есть. Лимузин – восемь кровососов, включая Вольдемара. Джипы – два, по четыре зубастых в каждом. Мотоциклисты – люди. Двое впереди, трое позади. ― Понял, – ответил Тарас. ― Скоро буду. Готовьтесь. Отключилась и вырулила на дорогу. Дала по газам и нагло обогнала Вольдемаров кортеж. Ей не нужно было ехать за ним – зачем? Лучше подождать там, впереди… и еще кое-что сделать, чтобы никто не мог помешать. *** Когда кортеж Вольдемара миновал последний перекресток перед железнодорожным виадуком, Анна снова позвонила. Даже не говорила ничего – просто набрала и сбросила. Времени на разговоры не было. Она бросила свой «ланос», к которому теперь был прицеплен немаленький трейлер, поперек дороги – это задержит случайных проезжающих на время, которого, как она надеялась, им должно хватить. Впереди, в пятидесяти метрах от виадука, как раз на въезде в дорожную выемку, Лаврентий таким же образом перегородил дорогу бетономешалкой. Бетономешалку угнал Тарас еще днем. Святому отцу это совсем не понравилось, но возражать он не стал – времени не было. Сам он спрятался до времени в кабине. Тарас засел на заброшенном железнодорожном мосту, где не торопясь собрал и зарядил оружие. Анна прыгнула на мотоцикл, до того спрятанный в трейлере, и рванула к переезду. Она надеялась успеть догнать Вольдемара хотя бы к тому моменту, когда начнется. Не успела. Оставалось метров двести, когда впереди прогремел взрыв. Лимузин и следовавший за ним джип подбросило в воздух. Здоровенную длинную тушу лимузина развернуло, занесло, и он боком врезался в бетономешалку, корпус его треснул. Бронированные стекла выдержали, а вот двери заклинило. Вампиры начали взламывать его изнутри, но на какое-то время должны были задержаться, и Лаврентий надеялся, что успеет прочесть девяностый псалом прежде, чем ему придется вступить в бой. Джип, переворачиваясь, отлетел в сторону и распластался по бетонной стенке. Из него полезли вампиры, но не успели отбежать, как взорвался бак. Взрывом зацепило второй джип, он остановился. Одновременно со взрывом Тарас начал стрелять. Первая пара мотоциклистов его не беспокоила: застигнутые взрывом, они не успели убраться в стороны, и их смело громадой лимузина. Поэтому он сразу занялся троицей, следовавшей за кортежем. Три выстрела решили проблему. Тарас не испытал никаких сожалений по поводу этих ренегатов – может быть, потом. После боя. Если выживет. Из второго джипа вылезли вампиры, они моментально сориентировались, и трое из них, как тараканы, полезли на виадук, а один побежал к лимузину. Оторвал дверцу, и освобожденные Вольдемаровы приспешники наконец выбрались оттуда. Босс остался пока в безопасности, внутри бронированного чрева автомонстра. Они поняли, что лимузину взрыв бака не грозит, и теперь собирались найти и прикончить тех, кто посмел на них напасть. Лаврентий понял: пора. Он выскочил из кабины бетономешалки и, вооруженный посеребренным ломом и водяным пистолетом со святой водой, кинулся на вампиров, громко возглашая стихи псалма: ― Не убоишься ужасов в ночи, стрелы, летящей днем, язвы, ходящей во мраке, заразы, опустошающей в полдень! Падут подле тебя тысяча и десять тысяч одесную тебя; но к тебе не приблизится: только смотреть будешь очами твоими и видеть возмездие нечестивым! Вампиры, придавленные и оглушенные святым словом и обожженные святой водой, все же не собирались отступать. Они палили в попа из всех стволов, какие у них были, но святое слово действовало, и никто из них не сумел попасть в него. А Лаврентий, израсходовав всю воду, отбросил пустой пистолет и взялся обеими руками за лом. Тяжеленная железяка, сверкая в зареве горящего джипа своими посеребренными гранями, крушила вампирские челюсти, головы, руки и ноги, а священник не уставал возглашать Святое Письмо. Псалом 90 кончился, и Лаврентий начал читать тридцать четвертый – какой быстрее вспомнился. Но чувствовал – несмотря на Божию помощь, долго он не сможет продержаться. Слишком много кровососов. И Тарас наверху что-то перестал стрелять. И Анны нет… И как только он это подумал, как прямо ему под ноги рухнул вампир со свернутой шеей. Лаврентий машинально тюкнул его острым концом лома, и тот рассыпался прахом. А наверху, на виадуке, раздался выстрел, и оттуда снова посыпался серый прах. Сверху спрыгнула белая тень, прямо на пару вампиров, теснивших священника к дверце лимузина. Серебряной молнией сверкнул клинок, распарывая вампирскую плоть. ― Отче, наверх! – крикнула Анна, отбрасывая назад наседавших вампиров. Лаврентий послушался и побежал к подъему на виадук, где уже несколько секунд гремели выстрелы «глока». Емкость обоймы – семнадцать. Лаврентий насчитал двенадцать… уже тринадцать выстрелов, пока добежал до лестницы из стальных скоб, вмурованных в опору виадука. Еще два выстрела – пока лез по ней. И еще один – когда уже оказался на мосту. Тарас, белый как мел и залитый кровью, полулежал у парапета, опираясь плечом на бетонный бортик, и палил в приближающегося вампира. Тот уже был изрядно продырявлен, несколько серебряных пуль засели в его теле и немилосердно жгли, но он все равно шел к стрелку. И даже последний, семнадцатый выстрел его не остановил. Лаврентий, изрядно вымотанный дракой, чувствуя, как рвутся жилы, кинулся вперед, занеся лом, и успел в последний момент. *** Анна чувствовала, что поймала кураж. Она двигалась так же быстро, как и вампиры, рубила без устали и не боялась ран. Ее достали один раз, но она не ощущала боли. Краем сознания отметила, что наверху прекратились выстрелы. Это могло означать, что там победили Лаврентий и Тарас. А могло и наоборот… если оттуда появится еще один кровосос, значит, соратникам конец… Последний из оставшихся противников оказался сильным и опытным. Сумел достать ее так, что она почувствовала, как боль прошила бедро и как кровь потекла по ноге. Это ее разъярило до крайности, она ринулась вперед, в последний миг уйдя от вампирского клинка, обманув врага финтом… и ударила рукой, вырвав ему горло. Вампир рассыпался прахом. Анна остановилась у единственной открытой дверцы лимузина. ― Выходи. Я чую – ты там. Я пришла за тобой. Изнутри потянуло леденящим ужасом. Анна сглотнула, подавила желание упасть на колени и сдаться на милость. Да, давить Вольдемар умел и при жизни. Она помнила, как не могла возражать ему – воля отказывала. Оставался только страх и трепет. – Выходи, – сказала она, стряхивая остатки морока. Воспоминания о детстве помогли. Вольдемар надавил сильнее, но на сей раз с Анны ужас скатился, как вода с лебедя. Она чувствовала, что ее разум словно скрыт сверкающей броней. – Выходи, – в третий раз потребовала она. – Ты больше не имеешь надо мной власти. Он наконец вылез. Высокий, широкоплечий, по-своему красивый. – Ты еще кто такая? – брезгливо осведомился он. Анна усмехнулась, встала в позицию для атаки: – Неужто не узнал? Ну, давай, к бою. Посмотрим, не утратил ли ты за годы не-жизни навыков и мастерства, чемпион. Вольдемар зарычал, неуловимым резким движением вытащил из салона лимузина старинную шпагу с вычурной рукоятью. – Не знаю, кто ты такая, но я тебя сейчас прикончу, – сквозь зубы пообещал он и тут же атаковал. Анна легко отклонилась, зашла сбоку, отбила выпад, атаковала. Он парировал. – Неужели я так сильно изменилась? – она снова ушла от его удара, ударила в ответ – в пустоту. Всё же он был очень хорош… Анна чувствовала, что надолго ее не хватит, но и сдаваться не собиралась. Она собиралась прикончить Вольдемара. Пусть даже для этого придется погибнуть. Острие Вольдемарова клинка целило в сердце, но Анна подставила руку вместо того, чтоб отбить клинок клинком, и сталь шпаги высекла искры из ее браслета. Вампир на мгновение оказался открыт, и она ринулась вперед, уже не заботясь о защите. Чувствуя, как его шпага входит ей куда-то под ребра, Анна вонзила собственную ему в сердце. Вольдемар застыл, его лицо исказилось – освященное серебро клинка даже такому сильному вампиру доставляло лютую боль. – Вот и всё, – Анна оскалилась. – Прощай, папочка. До встречи в пекле! В его темных глазах появилось узнавание, но сказать он уже ничего не успел: Анна резко двинула клинок вверх, вспарывая ему грудь, и через мгновение ее осыпало серым прахом. И только после этого она выдернула его шпагу из собственного тела. Зажала рану рукой. «Смерть? Или еще нет?» – подумала она, падая от боли и адской усталости на колени. И провалилась во тьму. *** Место было незнакомым. Темно. Но она видела деревянные панели на стенах, деревянный потолок… под потолком что-то невероятное – замысловатая ветка с сухими листьями и цветами, раскорячившаяся чуть ли не на всю его площадь. Пахнет… лесом и травами. Анна осторожно вдохнула воздух. Боль разлилась по всей груди. Она попыталась встать, но боль резко усилилась. Чья-то маленькая рука ласково, но настойчиво прижала ее плечо и заставила лежать. Негромкий женский голос сказал: – Рано тебе вставать. Анна, боясь нового приступа боли, осторожно повернула голову. Рядом сидела хрупкая женщина с длинными светлыми косами и нечеловеческими зелеными глазами. – Вы… фэйри? Дубравка? Женщина кивнула: – Да. Вы в «Лесной сказке». – Вот как… я так надеялась, что наконец-то всё кончилось… А другие где? – она вспомнила, что оставила Тараса на мосту один на один с вампиром, а он уже был ранен… – Здесь. Стрелок выживет… мы его чуть ли не по частям собирали. Священник в порядке, ранен не тяжело. – Я… не чувствую правую ногу, – Анна с ужасом поняла, что не может шевельнуть даже пальцами на ноге. Дубравка успокаивающе погладила ее по руке: – Это пройдет. Большая резаная рана на бедре, надо было зашивать. Я заморозила заклятием и немножко не рассчитала. – А. Спасибо. – Помочь вам – наш долг, – пожала плечами Дубравка. – Вы избавили нас от вампиров, все ши этого города, светлые, сумеречные и темные, вам благодарны. «Благодарность ши – обоюдоострый меч», – подумала Анна. И сказала с пониманием: – Мы ни в коей мере не будем злоупотреблять вашей благодарностью, леди. Как только мы сможем, мы покинем ваш благословенный дом. Эпилог Они стояли у ворот «Лесной Сказки», прощаясь с хозяйкой. Священник просто поклонился ей, поднял свой чехол с ломом и сумку со снаряжением, и шагнул за ворота. Анна, стряхнув невидимую пыль с плаща, которому фэйри невероятным образом ухитрились вернуть белизну, тоже поклонилась Дубравке: – Благодарю вас за помощь, леди. Мы полностью сочлись. Это уточнение было не лишним – ши всегда очень тщательно следят за тем, кто кому сколько должен. Анна разделалась с Вольдемаром – они помогли Анне исцелить раны. Она дала им понять, что не потребует ничего сверх того. Дубравка кивнула: – Благодарю за помощь и вас. Мы сочлись, – значит, ши полностью удовлетворены сделкой. Анна вышла за ворота. Тарас, всё еще бледный и изможденный, подтянул лямки рюкзака, сказал Дубравке, не глядя ей в лицо: – Не буду говорить, что мы сочлись, хозяйка. Я вынудил тебя лгать. – Ты выполнил обещанное, мы сочлись, – Дубравка пожала ему руку. – Считай, что тогда ты договаривался не с ши, а с человеком. И потому – тебе всегда будут рады здесь. – В отличие от них? – прошептал он, показав глазами на Анну и Лаврентия. Дубравка тихо ответила: – Она – смерть. А он – священник. Сам понимаешь… Он молча кивнул, шагнул к воротам. Дубравка шагнула за ним, коснулась плеча: – Ты можешь остаться… сын моей матери. – Нет. Я ведь тоже – смерть. До встречи, Дубравка. И стрелок вышел за ворота. Они постояли, глядя на дорогу. Потом Тарас, снова подтянув лямки рюкзака, сказал: – Ну что. В этом городе мы свое дело сделали. Поедем дальше? Анна улыбнулась: – Пожалуй. И они зашагали по дороге.


End file.
